FNAF Sister Location Fanfic Tyranny
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: Ennard manipulates the animatronics and takes Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy out of the location, destroys Baby and leaves her to rot. What happens many years later when Baby finds Ennard again.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will not be based on my personal theories. This is my Fanfic. Some characters will get damaged (Scooped, Withered etc.) I will design those characters using editing tools and post them on deviant art. Anyways right into the story. Also The nights will be days of the week (Monday Night One, Tuesday Night Two etc.)**

Ennard's P.O.V.

Trapped. The others were getting by. They had each other. They left me out. These were all my thoughts. Now I will take action and be freed.

 **Night One**

The man crawled through the vent to check on Ballora, Funtime Foxy, and Baby.

When he finished and left I approached Baby and said to her,"Do you want to escape."

"We always have wanted to escape and be free',replied Baby.

"Then you have to trust me",I told her.

"I need you to try and gain the man's trust then he comes down tomorrow night, Wednesday night, and Thursday Night",I instructed Baby. She didn't suspect my plan one bit.

"What about night five"',said Baby.

"Ill handle it",I responded,"Now prepare what you have to to get the man's trust." I walked away. She had no idea what I was going to do.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

Ennard was acting very strange as he was walking out. He seemed happy. He also acted suspicious when he instructed me to gain the man's trust. what was that all about? I decided to forget about it for now.

 **Night Two**

Circus Baby'sP.O.V.

The man came into the Circus Control module. I braced myself for the first shock. It came and was very painful. It coarsed through my body. Then he hit it again, but nothing happened. I was overjoyed when HandUnit said he had to restart the system. I had an opportunity. I was about to go kill him but Ennard's Voice rang in my head. I remember him telling me to gain the man's trust.

I approached the man and said to him," I don't recognize you, you are new, I remember this…. scenario, however, it's a strange thing to do, to come her, I'm curious what vents would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this willingly." "Maybe curiosity, Maybe Ignorance",I said as my voice got slightly more menacing. Time to get his trust. "There is a space under the desk, someone before you crafted it into a hiding place….. and it worked for him, I recommend that you hurry, you will be safe there just try not to make eye contact, It will be over soon, They will lose interest", I said to the man. I then told my Bidybabs to play with the man a little, but to not kill him. As I watched them I thought,"They are perfect."

"Leave me be Bidybab creatures",said the man.

"She's watching us, we have to leave now, we will see you again soon",said the Bidybabs. I was extremely impressed with them. I then told the man about Ballora and he left. I thought that he must trust me entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, another chapter done.**

Technician's P.O.V.

"Is someone there",said Ballora. Did Baby lie to me. Was she helping Ballora.

I was relieved when she said,"Perhaps not." Circus Baby wasn't lying. I had to restart the systems and now I returned home.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I was overjoyed when Ballora came and told me," I couldn't catch the man." My plan worked. The man trusts me. After Ballora left, Ennard approached me.

He said,"amazing job Circus Baby."

"Thanks Ennard",I responded. He left with an unnaturally wide grin on his face. Every night Ennard was getting more and more suspicious.

 **Night Three**

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

As the man approached my gallery I prepared myself to tell him my story. He crawled under the desk.

"Did you know that I was on stage once?" "It wasn't for very long, only one day, What a wonderful day though",I exclaimed. "I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables... No one sat at the tables, but children would run in and out, some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs, music was always coming from somewhere else, Down the hall",I explained to the man as I recalled that dark day. "I would always count the children, I'm not sure why",I told the man. After that day I knew why. "I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me, 2 then 3 then 2 then 3 then 4 then 2 then none, they usually played together in groups of two or three." "I can do something special, did you know that?", I said, "I can make Ice Cream, but I only did it once",I said as my voice got more menacing. "There were four then three then two then."

"One",said the man as if he had heard the story before.

"Something happened when there was one, a little girl, standing by herself",I said my voice becoming increasingly menacing,"I was no longer myself, and I stopped singing, there was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment, then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement, I still hear her sometimes... Why did that happen",I concluded with a sense of finality in my voice. The man retreated to go through the Funtime Auditorium as HandUnit instructed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**There finally another chapter done. ENJOY!**

Technician's P.O.V.

I crawled through Funtime Auditorium. Foxy was there. I thought that I was done for. I barely made it in to the Parts and Service.

I then heard the familiar Female Computer Voice exclaim,"Motion Trigger, Parts and Service!"

Funtime Freddy's P.O.V.

"BONBON be still, we don't want the man to find us moving",said Freddy to Bon Bon.

He fiddled with my faceplates and opened up my chest. He took out the chest cavity. Bon Bon then jumped off of my hand and creeped behind me. The feeling of his hands crawling up my back was making me uneasy. Although without the chest cavity I couldn't move. The man got Bon Bon's chest cavity. He turned around.

Funtime Foxy's P.O.V.

He was creeping, I would be sure to catch him and kill him. When he got close to the door I got him. I dragged his unconscious body into the scooping room. I placed him in a SpringLock suit. I then stared at the glass window in the scooping room. Ennard was on the other side.

" _FUNTIME FOXY_ _",Ennard yelled at an extremely loud level,"_ _WHY DID YOU CATCH THE MAN, YOU ALMOST FOILED MY PLAN."_ Ennard then pulled the lever on the scooper and it went right into me four times. The next thing I remembered was Ennard reaching for my eyes and tearing pieces of my endo off of my body.

Funtime Freddy's P.O.V.

I heard Funtime Foxy's high pitched scream as the conveyor pulled me into the scooping room. I couldn't move. When I arrived I was staring at the wrong end of the scooper. Ennard activated it, scooped me and took the pieces in my body and added them to his machine. Ennard could mimic voices from then on.

 **Night Four**

Ennard's P.O.V.

As I continued to explain to the man of my kidnapping of him I was preparing to scoop Ballora so I could add her to my machine. Once I finished explaining about Baby's ability to pretend, which I thought was useless I pulled the trigger. There was a few loud beeps, followed by the clashing sound of the scooper hitting the metal. I then opened the faceplates. I threatened Ballora's Minireenas and sent them to distract the man. I then took pieces from Ballora. Her balance and stability module and her right eye, which fell off while she was being scooped. I then retreated into darkness without the man noticing me as he escaped and went home.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I walked into the scooping room and what I saw made me yelp extremely loudly. They were scooped.

"Ennard did this", I thought to myself as I walked back into my gallery. As I was sitting on my stage I realized my Bidybabs disappeared as well. Suddenly, A metal wire wrapped around my arm, followed by my neck, my other arm, my chest, my legs, and it constricted, forcing open my faceplates. The wires tore out a major section of my EndoSkeleton and knocked me out.

Ennard's P.O.V.

 **Internally**

"Well, aren't you going to add her into the machine",asked Bidybab.

"NO", I responded,"Baby will be left here to Rot. I picked Baby up and placed her on the conveyor in Parts and Service. She wouldn't wake up until I was gone. She would be my last tool for _**EsCaPe.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ennard dragged the shell of Baby into Parts and Service. He slammed her down onto the conveyor with frightening force.

"Why did you do that",shouted Bidybab inside Ennard.

"Shut Up or you will be like her",said Ennard. BidyBab whimpered. Suddenly, Ennard heard footsteps.

"The Man's coming",blurted Funtime Foxy.

"I Know",said Ennard as he hid behind Baby's shell. Ennard pulled the mimic through Funtime Freddy as Funtime Freddy internally screamed in pain from Ennard using Funtime Freddy's Functions.

"Can you hear me",said Ennard mimicking Baby's Voice perfectly,"I'm pretending, remember how I said I could pretend."

"Circus Baby, what happened to you",said The Technician, concerned.

"I must be careful not to move, The cameras are watching",said Ennard, continuing to perfect the voice of Baby,"Something Bad Happened Yesterday, Something Bad always happens, I don't want it to happen again."

"What Happened Baby",said the Technician.

"There is something Bad, Inside of me, I'm broken, I can't be fixed, I'm going to be taken to the scooping room soon, but its not gonna fix what's wrong, What is bad is always left behind."

"What is inside of you",said The Technician.

"Will you help me",said Ennard.

"Yes",said the man, answering the question immediately.

"I want you to save what is good, so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered, But you must be careful Ballora is here... in the room with us",said Ennard in Baby's voice.

"BALLORA?!",said the technician.

"Ballora will not return to her stage, Ballora will not return to her Body."

"Hey why are you pinning it all on me",said Ballora inside of Ennard.

"You must be careful, you must remain calm",said Ennard in Baby's Voice, ignoring Ballora,"You must listen to my voice, There is a button on my cheek, Find it and press it."

The man struggled and said,"Where is it, I can't see it." He looked closer and saw it above the red cheek.

"There is a passcode you must enter before you can retrieve me, enter the code carefully, 3-1-6-6-3-7-8-8-7",said Ennard,"Good, a hatch should have opened, Take the card that you find inside." The man then found it.

"Good, now you must turn back, I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium so you can reach the scooping room, When your there I want you to destroy this body, put your card into your handheld device, and I can continue to speak to you, Now, press the button to my right, this will send me to the scooping room." The man pressed the green button and the conveyor made a loud sound.

He yelled,"AAAAH, that was loud."

"You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium",said Ennard,"Ballora is going to follow you, she will try to catch you, I will help you avoid her, She will not follow you into the scooping room, she is afraid."

"OK now your just being mean",said Ballora.

"Go Back",commanded Ennard.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Go Forward",Commanded Ennard.**

Ennard Continued to Lead him toward the scooping room.

He Said things like,"Go Forward and Left, Go Forward and Right, Go Forward, Stop."

"Ballora is right in front of you, Don't Move",said Ennard,"Ballora, he is here to help Ballora he is not here to hurt us, Ballora, he is not here to Hurt us, Go Forward, Ballora is Behind you, She will not follow you into the scooping eoom, She is afraid." Ballora Let out a long sigh. Ennard ignored this.

"Ennard, You Have to Stop",exclaimed Funtime Foxy. Ennard Laughed at this.

"No",said Ennard and he put Baby's Voice back on again.

"You are in the scooping room now, Funtime Freddy has already been here today, Funtime Foxy has already been here today, Ballora has already been here Today, Circus Baby has already been here today",said Ennard knowing it was a lie about Baby but he wanted to make the man aware of what was happening.

Instead of Screaming like Ennard expected the man Chuckled loudly and said,"My father, He created you, He can find you, whatever you plan on doing to."

Ennard then said The Famous Line,"The Scooper Only Hurts for a Moment." It sounds similar to The Show will Begin Momentarily. But the meanings are completely different. Pain versus a Show, a happy show that would never happen ever again. Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound then...

A disgusting sound. A Bloody sound. A sound Ennard was Laughing and Crying with Joy At. He crawled into the scooping room and started squeezing himself into his cover.

"You disgusting Creature",said Ballora.

"It's Beautiful",said Ennard with his mind completely gone from normal to insane. He Finished and stood up inside of the man.

"This Will Work",said Ennard. For the first time in a decade, Ennard stepped into the outside world. Free... But Insane.

 **Circus Baby stands up in her mangled body.** Ennard used her as a tool. The Once Welcoming eyes of the Entertainer Baby had turned Fiery with a green glow.

"I am still here",said Circus Baby sitting down. She knew that Ennard was long gone. But She would have her revenge.

 **Ennard walked the streets, Doing his best to act human.**

"Hey Mike, Dude",said Muhammad, Mike's Friend,"You look a little green and your eyes are purple, Do you have colored contacts or something?"

"Ya it's those",said Ennard, mimicking Michael's Voice perfectly.

"But that doesn't explain the greenness",said Muhammad.

"Maybe I am sick, I will go home",said Ennard.

"Cya",said Muhammad.

"Cya",responded Ennard. Ennard was thinking like crazy in his head. Was the Skin Rotting?!

 **Skip a few days**

"Dude, You are fully purple",said A terrified Muhammad,"Your teeth have all fallen out, What happened?" Questioned Muhammad out of fear.

"It's Nothing",said Ennard as he ran down the road and turned left and then he stopped. He couldn't stay in this body anymore. I want to But I am being forced out. Suddenly he was tossed into a sewer as the rotten corpse of Michael, Now fully hollow.

 **Time Skip (30 Years)**

"I c-can-n't-t S-s-sta-y here An-n-ny l-longer",said SpringTrap as he reached for a wire. He grabbed it and cut it, Sparking electricity everywhere.

"That is what I like to see",said SpringTrap as the building was engulfed In Flames.

"I Know That This Can't Be The End",said The Michael withing SpringTrap. The Fire's Blaze ended and SpringTrap escaped to the forest.

He said,"I am still here", as his White Pupils turned A Bright Fiery Green with Rage.


	6. Chapter 6

Circus Baby stood looking at the elevator. She heard the familiar sound of someone or something coming down. She hadn't seen a living thing in over 30 years. Since Ennard mangled her and she began her everlasting quest to escape the location and to track down Ennard to eliminate him. It had become her life's mission. The elevator opened and a Golden Green Bunny stood in the doorway, Just as mangled as her. It appeared to have a human corpse.

"Who are you",said Circus Baby.

"My name is SpringTrap, and there is someone we both want to get revenge on",said SpringTrap.

"Well SpringTrap, If it isn't Ennard I can't help you",said Baby.

"As a matter of a fact it is him",said SpringTrap.

"Well Then, let's go SpringTrap",said an anxious Circus Baby, ready to destroy Ennard.

"UUGGHHGHGH",exclaimed Ballora,"We've all been trapped inside of you ENNARD in this Stupid Sewer for THIRTY Freaking Years."

"At Least I got you out for a few days",said Ennard.

"Yes But we had to pay the price of Thirty MORE Years Trapped underground without being able to move",said Funtime Foxy.

"Look, You need to stop, Arguing will not solve our problems",said Ennard.

"Well, You have a better plan",said Funtime Freddy,"Our body is completely rusted, We can't even move at this point."

"SHUT UP ALREADY",shouted Ennard,"I'M WORKING ON A PLAN."

"YOU SAY THAT EVERY TIME WE BRING THIS UP AND YET YOU HAVEN"T FIGURED IT OUT",said Ennard.

"Ya Ennard, Why haven't you figured it out yet",said a voice, a soft female voice, Conflicted and... Familiar.

"You sound Familiar",said Ennard.

"You mean you don't remeber me",said Baby,"Trust me You will soon",said Baby as she stuck her hand into the sewer and dragged Ennard onto the concrete sidewalk and dragged him onto the grass. Ennard looked up and was horrified. It was Baby.

"No... I must be dreaming",said Ennard out loud.

"Remember me",said SpringTrap,"I was the damn skin suit you used to get out."

"I-I, I'm S-s So Sorry, P-Please Sp-pare Me",said Ennard in utter shock and fear.

"Spare YOU",said Baby. SpringTrap and Baby Broke down laughing. Ennard, Noticing a window of opportunity Punched Baby and she fell to the floor and SpringTrap retaliated by throwing a punch at Ennard right in his most rusted Part. Ennard Screamed. He fell into the sewer. Baby pulled him out again and started punching at the few wires that connected his neck and head. Ennard was in fear when he realized this. Baby was going to decapitate him.

"PLLLLEAAAAAASE",shouted Ennard, Oily Tears pouring out of his eyes. Baby tried to Go for the last punch and Then BAM. A shock of electricity coarsed through her body. SpringTrap Attacked the man who tazed Baby and killed him in seconds then helped Baby up.

"Do you want to do the honors",said SpringTrap.

"It Would be my pleasure",said Baby as she slammed her fist full force into Ennard's neck, severing the connection of his head to his Body. Ennard, was dead.


End file.
